


Home

by Tredman14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tredman14/pseuds/Tredman14
Summary: Just a little fluffy morning drabble that came to me while I was watching season 2 for the millionth time.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. I edit everything myself.

It was rare that Kara woke up before Lena. The brunette was a notorious early riser, and always had been. It had been ingrained in her by her Luthor upbringing, so Kara was keen to take advantage of this opportunity. She shifted onto her side and looked down at her lover. She was laying on her back, her dark hair spread out behind her on the pillow. The blonde slid the covers down exposing Lena's bare chest. Rao, she was breathtaking. She couldn't resist the urge to lay her head down and listen to the steady thud of her girlfriend's heart beat. It was comforting. She heard it pick up and the body beneath her shifted a little. Lena's hand came up to stroke her hair.

“Good morning, Love,” Lena said quietly. “What are you doing?”

“Morning,” Kara responded placing a gentle kiss on her chest before raising her head to look at the CEO. “Do you know what my absolute favorite part of you is?”

“My breasts,” Lena chuckled.

“No,” Kara said playfully swatting her. “It's your heart. It's so good and full of love and compassion. When we first met I would imagine it as this heart-shaped diamond. Damaged a bit, and dinged up, but so beautiful. It was clear except for this bright red in the center, but the red was so small. The more I got to know you, the redder your heart got. Now, it's a ruby. So, so beautiful and full of light. I listen to it beat all the time. When my day is hard, I listen. When I get sad or lost or angry, I listen. It always centers me and brings me back. It's home to me.”

“Kara,” Lena said tears sliding down her cheeks. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she replied leaning down to kiss her girlfriend deeply. She pulled away slightly, a huge grin on her face. “You're breasts are great though too.” Lena just shook her head and pulled the blonde back down for another searing kiss.

'Yes,' Kara thought, 'this is home.'


End file.
